


Till Death Do Us Part

by PegaPonyPrincess



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrom cups a few feels, Cynthia/Severa is a background ship, F/F, F/M, Frederick/Lissa/Robin are in here a bit more than them, Lucina/Morgan is more prominent, Owain/Severa/Cordelia/Libra are not in here often, brief smut in the middle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:33:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PegaPonyPrincess/pseuds/PegaPonyPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't after the forth pie that he fell in love with her. It was much earlier than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till Death Do Us Part

 

He first truly notices her on the back of the pegasus that nearly kicked him in the gut. When he’s about to meet death like an old friend, with one too many lances flying his way. Suddenly, she’s there, taking him by the arm and practically pulls him onto the winged creature.

Her hair greets his nose. It smells like lilacs, and he wishes he could take a longer time to appreciate it. But she’s turning her head and granting him a confident smile (which he deems as attractive, and his stomach flops at the thought). “Better hold on tight, captain.”

He wants to blink. Instead he draws his cobalt eyes to her waist, slender and curvaceous. Taking the moment to settle for a steady breath instead, she’s already speaking again -- a joke, which he finally notes, and they’re moving back to the ground.

Frederick, wary as always, assists him down as he is unable to draw his eyes away from Sumia. “Are you alright, milord?”

Chrom draws in another breath, blinks and finally breaks his gaze from the Pegasus Knight. “Yes, Frederick, I am fine. Thanks to Sumia, of course.”

 

* * *

 

“Captain,” Sumia’s voice is heavenly to his ears. After many dreadful hours on the battlefield, he’s more than happy to retreat back to his tent and rest up. “May I come in?”

“Of course,” he replies as he begins to remove his armor. His shoulder piece is put aside on his table, and the cape soon too is discarded in the mess. He meets her eyes after a moment, always so gentle and passionate.

Her smile meets her eyes, and it too shares the same qualities. “I baked you a pie …!” with a nervous laugh, she takes a _very_ cautious step forward (she’d hate to trip and ruin the dessert now). “I noticed that you weren’t eating much earlier today, captain. It’s not good to be fighting with nothing in your stomach!”

He wonders if his exhaustion is evident in his eyes, because he notes how her smile only falters briefly when they lock eye contact. “You didn’t have to do such a thing for me, Sumia.” he says after a moment, scratching the back of his neck. _How is it possible that she can be that beautiful?_

“Please, sir, it’s no big deal.” her sweet voice is soothing, and he bets the pie is just as sweet as it. He clears a spot on his end table and invites her a seat on his bed. Her eyes widen, and he fails to notice the rosiness on her cheeks. “I hope apple is a good flavor.”

A laugh leaves his lips, and he casually bumps their shoulders. “But of course, how can one go wrong with _apple_?”

They smile at each other, perhaps for a few moment too long. Because suddenly Sumia’s backing away with flushed cheeks once more and her hands are raising to her face to hide it. Chrom’s laughing lightly, reaching a hand out to her as she’s attempting to make excuses.

His heart pounds against his chest, so aggressively that he wants nothing more but to hear her laugh and speak in her gentle tones.

“Hey now,” he attempts, his chuckles dying out. “Shall we dine?”

 

* * *

 

“Sir,”

Chrom rests a hand on Falchion as Frederick approaches and stands by his side. Hands behind his back and holding his perfect posture. “Yes?”

“I’m afraid I have come to a predicament,” mutters the knight after a moment of consideration, him too staring at the night’s sky. “About Robin.”

“What about her?” replies the lord, attempting to hold back a smirk. He hears enough from Sumia and Cordelia about Frederick’s ‘adventures’ with his tactician. “Is there something I should know about?”

“Nothing import, milord.” adds Frederick, easing any nerves Chrom should have. There’s a long moment that causes the blue haired man to draw his thoughts about Sumia -- would she enjoy a night like this? Stargazing for endless hours without having to worry about the war surrounding them? Would she share some of her flower fortunes with him? “Would you ever permit someone courting a lady from another country?”

Chrom almost chokes on nothing, but catches himself. “I do not see why there is such a problem, Frederick. Why is it that you ask?”

Frederick shuffles for a quick moment, causing Chrom to raise an eyebrow curiously. “Even if said lady is from Plegia, milord? Would that still be acceptable?”

The lord stiffens only for a brief second, and soon he’s unable to restrain a laugh. “Aye, Frederick. I see that as acceptable for _you_.” Nudging the knight with his elbow, he gives the man a wink. “I know how picky and wary you are.”

“Milord!”

 

* * *

 

Sumia’s head is always down, Chrom notices early one morning as they march. He wonders if it’s because she’s afraid of tripping _yet again_ , and bruising that beautiful face once more. Or perhaps she’s shy and insecure, not deeming herself worthy of marching with the rest of the Shepherds.

Lissa comments about it one day, as they trudge on through the desert. Between spitting out sand and cleaning sand from her eyes, she manages, “Hey Chrom, why is Sumia in the back? Shouldn’t she be up front with you, in case we get flunked?”

“I… I do not know, Lissa.” he responds after a moment, fixing his own eyes from the gust of sand that striked him. He gazes over his shoulder, to where Sumia stumbles along. Nearly tripping over such a small pebble he practically feels embarrassment for her. “She is far more comfortable back there, I suppose.”

But Lissa is all smiles, and Chrom is wondering if his younger sister knows something he doesn’t. However, the blonde says nothing, only hums a tune to herself before skipping on ahead. Though it is not long at all before Frederick is shouting at the young princess about certain dangers.

Chrom drowns the two of them out, gazing over his shoulder once more to where Sumia is. The pegasus knight raises her head, and their eyes meet for a few seconds. Offering a soft smile, he watches her cheeks flush and head returning to its first position.

He too, finds his cheeks warm.

 

* * *

 

“Here captain, this’ll help with your wound.” Sumia says softly, offering a fresh rag and some medicine. She only falters briefly when he puts them aside and places his head back in his hands. “Please, you need to take care of yourself…!”

He truly wants to listen to her pleas, but he cannot. His mind is still filled with the horrors of watching his beloved sister fall to her death. All because he refused to sacrifice her life -- she did so anyways. It’s all his fault. How can he possibly run a country?!

He doesn’t hear Sumia step forward, or her kneeling down and placing her hands on his knees. The action startles him, makes him stare at her with wide eyes filled with confusion. “Your sister would not have wanted this, captain.”

There’s a bitterness lingering at the tip of his tongue. A part of him wants to snap at her -- because how would _she_ know what Emmeryn wanted?! But… he cannot. Sumia means no harm with her statement, only care. Perhaps something more than that.

“Come now,” she says, offering him a smile. Normally, his heart would skip a beat upon the sight. Now, he still feels the emptiness and dread of his sister’s death. “At least let me take care of it then.”

Her hands move to his forearm, and he takes in how soft they are. The complete opposite to his dry, cracked hands. His gaze slowly softens as they move up to his bicep, where her digits stop before the fresh wound he earned in an attempt to gain distance on Gangrel. She sighs, more to herself than at the fact he earned the wound, and reaches for the rag he set aside.

“Had I been faster, this would have never happened.” she comments idly, dabbing the wound gently. Chrom hisses at the sensation, and soon bites down on his lip to prevent any loud noises. “I should have let you known about the archer…”

Chrom grunts, watching her carefully. “I’d rather it me than you, Sumia.”

He watches her eyes, avoiding his face at all costs. Somewhere, blinded from his view, there is a smile dancing on her lips. “Please captai--”

“Chrom, call me by my name.”

“ _Chrom_ ,” she pauses, testing herself to see how she likes his name coming from her lips. She bows her head more, for a reason the lord himself is unaware of, and suddenly applies the medicine to his wound. He yelps at the sensation, nearly missing what she says. “You’re a much more valuable asset than I am.”

“Nonsense.”

Sumia blinks, raising her head and catches his hard gaze. With a gasp she leans back and removes her hands from his bicep. “P-pardon?”

Chrom chuckles for the first time that day, and he wonders just _maybe_ things will be okay, even without Emmeryn alive anymore.

 

* * *

 

The next time he finds Sumia, she’s sitting with Cordelia at a table. The two of them are speaking quietly, with a basket of flowers before them. The redhead has a lily between her digits and is laughing at something Sumia says.

Something causes his heart to pain, and he’s unsure what it is.

Now Cordelia is talking, sneaking a look over at the lord and he watches Sumia’s face light up with colors. The sight is endearing for a brief moment, until he notes the redhead rolling her eyes and Sumia following the action with a frown.

He truly doesn’t understand women.

 

* * *

 

“Sumia,” Chrom manages, taking a seat next to the woman who turns her head immediately to greet him with a smile. “I was hoping to find you here.”

He can see past her curly hair, to where Cordelia is seated next to her wearing a knowing grin. He shoots her a questioning look before averting his attention back to the first pegasus knight. “Hello Chrom,” she says finally (and he can’t help how his heart swoons at the way she speaks his name). “Would you like a flower fortune too?”

“I’m afraid I’ll pass for now,” he replies evenly, noting how Frederick and Robin are approaching the table as well. “I will thank you for the offer, however.”

Just as she’s about to speak, Robin takes a seat across from Chrom. “Hey guys,” she greets, dropping her tome on the table (and is sure not to squash any of Sumia’s flowers). Frederick sits next to her, leaving little space between the two. “I have a great plan for going against Gangrel.”

Sumia’s eye light up, and Chrom holds back a groan. As great as his tactician is (and really, she’s _great_ ), he just wishes for _one_ moment that they’re not talking strategy. “And what might the plan be now, Robin?”

Shooing Chrom, Robin slides her tome over to Sumia who blinks in response. “It’s brilliant, really. Grangrel won’t know what hit him.” Placing a gloved hand on the book, Robin offers a smile to the pegasus knight. “Have you considered using magic before, Sumia?”

“Me..?” questions the said woman, eyebrows raising. She drops her head under the sudden pressure and rubs at her nose. “Perhaps once or twice before, honestly. A-are you insisting that I learn how?”

“Yes! -- Chrom, I _knew_ there were some brains to you!” Robin gushes, taking Sumia’s hands with her own. The lord doesn’t pay attention to what happens next, as he’s far too busy going over the tactician's words.

 

* * *

 

“May I come in, Chrom?”

The lord agrees almost instantly, watching how she (like always) carefully moves the tent flaps and closing them behind herself. How she brushes a strand of her bangs aside and gives him a smile meant for only him.

In her hands is a pie, he assumes it’s apple by the smell. “Another gift for me, Sumia?”

“Yes,” she says, approaching him with her head high. He applauds her, mentally, for not once looking down at her feet. “I put extra thought into this one.”

Chrom grins, takes the pie from her and gets a wiff of it. Instead of diving right into it, he places it aside much to her confusion and leads her to his private table. “I’ve been thinking, Sumia.” he starts, suddenly feeling out of breath. “Will you hear what I have to say?”

Her eyes are locked onto their hands, with his resting on hers. “I… Of course, Chrom!”

A smile grows on his lips before he realizes it, and he’s far too happy to remove it. His stomach flips twice, and the words he has prepared has suddenly left his mind. Hours of mental work, wasted.

“Sumia,” he sighs and bows his head. To his surprise, she giggles and brings her free hand to lift his chin. She’s radiating with beauty and _Gods_ , Chrom doesn’t know how to breathe properly anymore. “With this war coming to an end soon, the country is going to be expecting me to marry.”

The dark flier is silent, but her eyes say everything. Besides the fear that is beginning to dwell, there’s a hope and fire that he can’t but a name on.

“I… have taken the time to notice a few things. Our fellow companions too, have begun to marry. Robin and Frederick being one to them.”

Sumia nods, lowering her hand to place it on top of his own. “Alike Cordelia and Libra. Have you given them your congratulations yets?”

“No, I fear I have not.” he says apologetically. He wasn’t even aware of the marriage in the first place. “I’ll see to that after the battle.”

Their eyes meet, and neither dare to pull themselves away from the other. Chrom wishes these moments could never end, that he can stay here with Sumia and forget about the war that surrounds them.

“Listen, Sumia. I have grown fond of your over these past months.” _Perhaps too fond,_ he thinks to himself. “You have inspired me, protected me, and given me strength through my darkest times. For that, I am in debt to you--”

“But Chrom!” Sumia cuts in, squeezing his hands and good _god_ , he’s falling even more for her. “It’s the least I can do for you! Every-- _I’d_ hate to ever see you go down!”

Closing his eyes, he smiles. Has Naga gifted him with the most perfect woman? “As would I to you, Sumia. I too, have noticed how you have sacrificed some of your time just to keep me up. But it is you who deserves to be pampered and taken care of.

“If you’ll let me, Sumia,” he drops from his chair at once, his rough hand sliding between her smooth ones and into his pocket. His eyes are still closed, afraid to see the expression that she’s wearing. “I want to be the one that loves you. That consoles you late at night when no one else will. The one that pampers you on both your good and bad days.”

“ _Chrom_?!” she gasps, hardly able to keep back any more words. He hears her inhale as he removes the ring from his pocket. Opening his eyes, the lord is greeted by a woman who has tears ready. A woman who looks more beautiful than ever and he prays to Naga that she agrees.

_This is it._

“Sumia, will you be my wife? Will you take my hand and follow me until the end?” and now he’s breathless and afraid. With worrisome eyes that are tracking every single movement that Sumia takes. How she takes a huge breath, her chest falling as she exhales. Hands raising to cover her mouth as the shock is finally settling.

A few more tears shed down her cheeks, but he can notice the subtle nod that’s beginning. Now becoming more prominent as she’s lowering her hands and lets out a hearty laugh between her tears. “Yes, Chrom! I will gladly be your wife!”

And so, he kisses her then. For the first time.

 

* * *

 

“So you finally asked her,” Robin says with a grin. The tactician elbows him as she closes her tomb, watching as Sumia shows off her ring to Cordelia, and then to Maribelle, with Nowi and Lissa not too far behind either. “It took you long enough.”

Chrom snorts, folding his arms across his chest. “I’m faster than _some_ people at least.” he grumbles, eyeing his fiance who flashes him a smile. “Take Lon’qu, for instance.”

“You can’t compare yourself to someone who’s afraid of women, Chrom.”

Sighing, the lord shakes his head. He hates how right she is. “Then, how about Stahl--”

“Chrom, he was the first to propose.” Robin cuts in, rolling her eyes as the man stumbles around. She watches as he attempts to give the stinkeye to another man who is just as slow as himself. “Your timing couldn’t be any better though -- right before a _battle_ that’s going to end this war? That takes some guts, you know.”

The lord sighs, moving a hand to Falchion. “I couldn’t hold back any longer. She’s beautiful, Robin. I am blessed that she accepted me as her husband, I am not the man she deserves.

“Like hell, Chrom.” retorts the tactician, flicking his arm before letting out a laugh. “She’s been head over heels for you since the moment I met her. You two are perfect for one another.”

He begins to drown out her words, too consumed in watching Sumia show off her ring. With her radiating smile and beauty. He feels like the luckiest man in the world.

 

* * *

 

Their fingers interlock as he places kisses down her stomach, making sure leave his mark on every inch of her body. She gasps with every one, raising a hand to cover her mouth as her noises raise with volume. Her stomach rises and falls with each breath, and Chrom is in way over his head.

“You’re beautiful,” he says, letting go of her fingers to latch them onto the hem of her undergarments. He hears her sigh contently as he beings to slide them down her waist, and it’s not before she squirms underneath his touch and the garments are thrown.

The lord sits up and takes a full look at her. Sumia gives him a questioning look but does nothing more. She’s gorgeous, from head to toe, and Chrom decides from that exact moment that she needs to be appreciated for that. And for many other things as well.

He meets her lips with his own, attempting to convey all of his love with one kiss. She gasps, and makes her efforts of doing the same. His lips part, and tongue slides against her lower lip before she accepts his offering.

Hand pausing at her breast, he rolls a nipple between his digits and grins as Sumia moans into their kiss. Soon she’s breaking free, turning her head away and losing a hand in his messy blue hair. Uttering his name, she moans again and tugs at his hair.

His lips trail down her chin and to her neck, where he sucks at her exposed skin. She shudders at his actions, arching her back and pushes her face further into the pillow. “More, Chrom. Please.”

The man isn’t one to deny his woman of anything.

He lets his hand trail down her hip, letting his rough hands tickle against her skin before pausing at her inner thigh. Glancing at her, he takes in how her breaths are more frequent now, with a flushed face.

A digit creeps closer to her lips, and he’s only slightly surprised when he finds she’s already slick and hot down there. He buries his face in her neck, placing gentle kisses in any place that he can while he spreads his wife’s legs, to which she obliges immediately. And so carefully does he slip his fingers between her lips, having them graze over her clit teasingly just to have her shudder underneath him.

Sumia cries his name, one hand gripping onto the sheets and one releasing his hair to cover her mouth once more.

Slowly rolling his fingers in a circular motion on her clit, he begins to trail his kisses down her neck and to her breasts. Her moans are music to his ears, and gives him the confidence to continue in the uncharted area. He kisses her nipple carefully, eyes locked on her face as he hesitantly gives it a lick. Her lashes flutter, head turned completely into the pillow and mouth ajar.

Moments pass, his fingers are beginning to ache and she’s wetter than ever.

Brown eyes immediately flutter and find his face as he draws his mouth away from her nipples. She’s far too busy taking breaths to be able to question his motives, but her eyes widen as she watches him move down her body. Hands sliding under, giving her bottom a brief squeeze, Chrom brings his face to her vulva. Soon he’s pulling her legs over his shoulders, causing her to gasp. “W--what…?”

He doesn’t let her finish her question.

 

* * *

 

“Good morning, love.”

Chrom smiles as Sumia crawls onto the bed, sitting on his lap and offers a kiss. He accepts, wholeheartedly, and doesn’t mind as she begins to play with his fingers. She smiles, lowers her head and kisses his knuckles.

“I have some news, Chrom.” she says after a while. She still refuses to meet his eyes and the great lord begins to fear for the worse. The man hasn’t seen her like this since some of their first encounters.

He blinks, attempting to search for clarity in her brown eyes. “What is it?”

Sumia is silent, and perhaps she’s choosing her words carefully. Her face suddenly flushes, and it’s not long until she pushes him down onto the bed and grips his hands tighter. “I’m pregnant!”

He almost doesn’t hear her words. When they finally process after a minute, he splutters and makes a move to sit up. There are tears (happy ones, of course) in his eyes and he’s holding her hands just as tight. He kisses her multiple times, laughing between each one.

She giggles, letting go of his hands to cup his face. Their foreheads touch, and she can feel his breath on her chin. “I take it that you’re alright with this?” she asks breathlessly, continuing to cradle his face. Unable to speak, Chrom nods and rests his hands on her waist. “I was so afraid that you’d be upset… that we weren’t ready.”

He presses his lips to her cheek, inhaling the lilac scent of her hair. “Never would I be upset, love.” Chrom says quietly, not willing to let go of her just yet. “I am thrilled.”

 

* * *

 

“Chrom!”

The said man literally tenses at his name, and turns with a certain fear as his tactician is right on his trail. He swallows and fixes his cape before nodding hesitantly. “Yes?”

But she’s all smiles, hitting him on the arm before speaking more. “I heard the great news from Cordelia!” Chrom now notices how Frederick is following close behind Robin, wearing his own smile. “Congratulations!”

“I--” he cuts himself off and scratches the back of his head. “Thank you, Robin.”

Frederick places a hand on Chrom’s shoulder. “I too, would like to congratulate you, milord. I am sure you and milady are excited to be with child.”

“Sumia was literally radiating with joy and beauty,” Robin muses, placing a finger on her lips. Her and Frederick share a glance behind Chrom’s back. “I haven’t seen her so happy -- disregarding when the two of you got married, of course.”

Chrom laughs, attempting to ease any nerves he has. “I just hope I’ll be a good enough husband and father. ‘Tis not an easy task, from what I have heard.”

“Excuse me for saying so, milord, but your father didn’t make too good of an example either.” Says Frederick evenly, already bowing his head as an apology to which Chrom accepts. “Perhaps that was enough to teach you.”

The great lord opens his mouth to speak, only to be cut off by Lissa who’s charging down the hall with a devilish grin on her face. It has finally come to him that he forgot to pass the news to her.

 

* * *

 

Their daughter is born late in April, before dusk with a hint of a chill to the air. Chrom cradles his infant in his arms, with many blankets wrapped to keep her warm.

She bears the house’s crest in her right eye, a constant reminder of her loyalty. Cobalt eyes like his own, share a certain similarity to her mother’s as well. It takes him a while to deem it as curiosity.

He hears her cry, squirming in her blankets. “Sh now, child.” he whispers, holding her closer to him. Closing his eyes, Chrom lets out an even breath. “It’ll be alright.”

The sound of light footsteps catch his attention, and soon he’s turning. His eyes fall upon his wife, who holds her arms close to her body to kept warmth. A smile is directed at him, as she continues to observe him with their daughter.

“Sumia--” he starts, taking a step forward. “Love, you should be resting.”

Her smile doesn’t fade. “I will be fine, Chrom.” she insists, meeting him halfway and resting a hand on his bicep. Lowering her gaze to the now sleeping infant, she sighs contently. “I wanted to see her. Lucina.”

A chuckle leaves his lips, and he bows his head to kiss the brunette’s forehead. “You could have waited till morning. She was not going anywhere.”

“I know,” replies the woman evenly. Moving her hand down to his back, she rests her head against his arm and keeps her gaze on their daughters. “Is it sad that I couldn’t wait that long?”

The great lord shakes his head, averting his gaze to his wife. There’s a powerful feeling dwelling in his chest, causing him to lose his breath. This moment, between the three of them makes him realizes that he truly is the luckiest man on earth.

“I love you, Sumia.”

 

* * *

 

“I’m sorry,” Sumia says early one morning, rolling on top of him and resting her chin on his chest. There’s a certain sadness to her eyes that he can’t name, and he’s unsure if he wants to or not.

He remains silent as she averts her gaze, fingers idly playing with his night shirt. Furrowing his brow, Chrom begins to speak. “What are you apologizing for?”

Her dark eyes find him once more. “I was so stubborn, Chrom.” she utters finally, giving his shirt a squeeze. “Refusing to let you go out to this war alone? Leaving our baby girl all alone….” she trails off, dropping her head.

Chrom’s heart pains at her words. He too, was missing their daughter but he hadn’t taken into considering how his own wife was feeling. Swallowing, he brushes his digits through her hair in an attempt to ease her emotions. “I too, miss her. But you know I left her in care of our best nurses.”

“ _I know_ ,” sighs Sumia, pressing herself closer to Chrom in search of any answers. “I-... it just feels wrong, you know? We’re leaving our only daughter alone while we could potentially die any day. No little girl should ever have to live through that.”

Pursing his lips, he holds back a frown. “You can return at any time back to the castle, Sumia. You do not _have_ to be here--”

“But I _do_!” Sitting up so suddenly, Chrom’s taken by surprise as she practically slams each of her hands by his head. “What if something happens to you Chrom? I’d be even more distressed than I am now.”

The only thing he’s able to do is let out a shaky breath and watch as Sumia trembles above him. Her cries brings are painful to listen to, and watching tears drop from her cheeks only makes it worse.

“I love you, Chrom. So _so_ much,” _she does_ , Chrom tells himself with a dreamy sigh. With a forced breath, Sumia clenches the sheets and holds back a sob. “I thought I could be strong here-- keeping you safe. But look at me… I’m a mess!”

“No you’re not,” he says immediately, cupping her cheek and wiping away a few tears. Her breath quivers at his actions, giving him the opportunity to continue before she counters. “With you here, I am at my strongest, Sumia. There is no doubt about that.”

Her lower lip trembles at his words, and he know she’s so close to accepting his honest words. It’s easy for him to hold back a sigh as she shakes her head and close her eyes yet again. “There are plenty of shepherds here that grant you much more strength than I do, Chrom.”

“False love, false.” he replies immediately, wiping the last of her tears away. “You are the only one that can pick me up when I fall.”

 

* * *

 

Lucina radiates with all of Sumia’s beauty, and then some.

Chrom is honestly surprised he didn’t take note of it prior, how similar their noises are. Or how the young woman’s hair holds a curl much similar to Sumia’s. Her laugh is gentle and sweet, a practical replica of his wife. He feels even more blessed and his heart warms at the sound of their soft giggles.

Even so, being granted with their daughter, something is amiss. Lucina doesn’t say it, but alike her mother, her eyes say it all.

He first notices it with their hugs, feeling Lucina tense up so suddenly for no reason. As if she’s expecting someone else to join, or better yet, to latch themselves onto her. However, she stays silent and presses herself closer to himself and Sumia.

Then, it’s the fact that Sumia’s ring is lacking from Lucina’s personal. Nowhere to be seen -- or even spoken of. The only proof she bears of being their daughter is Falchion and the mark of Naga in her eye, which alone is enough proof for the two of them.

Lucina spends the first couple days in their presence, much to the pleasure (and sometimes annoyance, especially at night) to Chrom. Hearing her tales of the doomed future gives him a boost to keep the world safe from the dangers that could unfold. However, what makes him smile the most is the fact that Sumia is glowing. So happy and he doubts that she regrets coming with him now.

 

* * *

 

Chrom thought Sumia was terrifying when someone dared to lay a devastating blow on him. It was soon blown out of the water as he witnessed first hand a risen come up behind Lucina (who, mind you, was fully capable of defending herself) preparing for it’s blow.

Sumia, being as fast as ever, hollers at the top of her lungs, “Don’t you _dare_ touch my daughter!”

Torn between being utterly shocked and turned on (because damn, he truly is), Chrom stands with Falchion loosely in his hand. He observes as Sumia’s lance pierces right through the risen, as Lucina jumps in shock and the dark flier lands her pegasus. Lucina mouths a ‘thank you’, before rushing farther into the battle.

Wiping the sweat from her forehead, Sumia gazes to where Chrom’s standing and lifts her shoulders while smile. Sheathing Falchion, he approaches her with great speed before hopping onto the pegasus (which took _way_ too much practice) and gives her a big kiss.

She doesn’t object it at all.

 

* * *

 

“Father, if I may speak,”

Chrom averts his gaze from Sumia who’s speaking with Cordelia, with rosy cheeks and he can hear her laughter from _many_ feet away. “Of course, Lucina. I will always have time for you.”

The young lord doesn’t say anything at first, only taking a seat next to him and following his line of sight. Her response at first is merely a smile. “I was wondering when would be the correct time to relay some information to you, father. This will suffice.”

“Hm?” he questions, noting how she lets a hardly audible sigh escape her lips. “What is it, Lucina?”

“It’s about our family.” Chrom suddenly sits upright, fixing his posture at once and gives her his utmost attention. “You see, it’s not just the three of u--”

“There you are, cousin!” Comes Owain’s joyous call, cutting the princess off from saying anything else. A certain dread shows on her face which she attempts to mask with a polite smile. “I have been searching high and low for you!”

Chrom laughs and leans forward on the table. His nephew is certainly unique.

“Come, cousin! My sword hand found the strangest thing!” there’s a pleading look in Lucina’s eyes as Owain begins to drag her away. Chrom however, does nothing to help. He merely chuckles and finally forces himself to take a look at the notes Robin left him an hour ago.

 

* * *

 

“My _real_ dad would call me his ‘Pega Pony Princess’!”

The great lord nearly goes light headed. Perhaps _this_ is the information Lucina was intending to share. Standing -- _riding a pegasus_ \-- in front of him was a girl a few years younger than the princess herself, with a matching shade of blue hair. Her smile, much like Lucina’s is infectious and he fights himself to not return it to the stranger.

“P-Pardon?” he gawks, blinking. There’s _no way_ that this girl here is his daugher. “I surely _never_ called you that before.”

Puffing her cheeks, the pegasus knight folds her arms across her chest. “You will now if you want me to believe that you’re really Chrom!”

He truly can’t believe what he’s hearing. But the girl is still waiting, wearing a grin that goes ear to ear as she awaits his words. “I… It’s good to see you, my …” swallowing, he _knows_ Robin’s going to give him shit for this later. “My little Pega Pony Princess…”

“Father!” she cheers, pumping a fist into the air triumphantly. “It’s _so_ nice to see you again! I gotta go kick that guy’s butt for even trying to be you!”

Chrom is completely dumbfounded as his youngest daughter (? he’s still not sure if he should believe her) flies off with such determination, it blows Sumia’s out of the park.

 

* * *

 

It makes sense, Chrom notes one afternoon as he watches Cynthia hug her sister from behind.

 _This_ is what Lucina was mentioning before. That she has a sister, who she loves dearly despite trying to act otherwise. Chrom can’t hide his smile at the thought, because not only has he been blessed with the most beautiful and perfect wife, but with lovely daughters as well? It blows his mind.

However, he still is getting used to the antics of Cynthia. She’s much more outspoken and ‘heroic’ than he’d ever expected, and a part of him wonders on whether or not it’s forced. Because he’s noticed on some quiet nights, when she thinks everyone is asleep, that she sheds a few silent tears and holds a spear head close to her chest.

Her hugs are the tightest, suffocating him no matter how light she gives them. But Chrom always forgives her, especially when she gives him her big innocent doe eyes that remind him _far_ too much of Sumia. The girl shares a lot of traits to her mother that she’s not aware of.

Sumia comes up from behind, resting a hand with his own and intertwines their fingers shyly. Despite the two years of marriage they have, the woman hasn’t gotten used to expressing her love and care so openly.

He doesn’t mind too much.

 

* * *

 

“Chrom, love, please stop staring at him like that.”

With a sigh, the man obeys and averts his gaze to his wife. Who, with not much of a surprise, holds a warm pie in her hands. “He’s trying to court our daughter, I know it! How are you so calm about this?”

Sumia giggles and places the pie on the table. Beginning to cut a slice, she doesn’t even hide her smile. “And I was to think you’d be glad to consent to your daughter being happy.” she comments, placing the slice on a plate before handing it to him. “Honestly though Chrom, he’s _Robin’s_ kid, how can’t you trust him?”

Frowning, he stares at the fresh slice before stabbing his fork into it. Unsure of how to describe what he’s feeling, he’d rather eat it away than speak.

Shaking her head, Sumia sits across from him and gently kicks at his shin. With a sigh, Chrom decides to let it go for the time being. Besides, his daughter _does_ deserve happiness after what she’s been through.

 

* * *

 

“I love you.”

Sumia nearly jumps in her place, dropping her lance onto the dirt and turning quickly to face Chrom. “I--?”

“I love you,” he says again, a wide smile present on his face. “ _So_ much.”

Blushing Sumia takes his hand and kisses his knuckles. “I love you too, Chrom.”

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he wastes no time placing light kisses on her neck, much to her delight. With a short laugh, Sumia backs herself against the tree and meets her other hand around his neck, pulling him in closer.

Words of worry are right at the tip of her tongue, but she bites them back as he nuzzles his face further into her neck. He traverses his hands lower, reaching them around until they find her butt. Giving her derriere a squeeze, he smirks into her collarbone as she lets out a brief gasp. “Chrom…!”

 _No_ , he tells himself. _I am going to worship you_.

And he does, feeling her up right in the middle of the forest. With the possibility of _anyone_ coming up and disrupting them. But he is the exalt, and if he wants to give what his queen deserves, he’s going to. Words cannot convey how much he loves her.

He’s right in the middle coping a feel, hand squeezing Sumia’s breast as he hears a pair of gasps behind him. Begrudgingly, he moves his head from her neck and his cobalt eye find two disgusted princesses, each sharing a look he cannot describe. The youngest holds onto her older sibling’s arm, ready to shout something ungodly while a softer look begins to come.

“Girls!” Chrom nearly shouts, letting go of Sumia’s breast at once. But the damage is done, and Cynthia is turning faster than he would like. “I-- I can explain!”

However, Cynthia is having none of it. Running whilst screaming “My dad’s getting it on!”

 

* * *

 

“Milord, if I may speak to you.”

Chrom is only slightly surprised to find Libra, a well and kept man, standing in front of him with a distressed look. The blond stands with his hands behind his back, attempting to gather words.

“Of course, Libra.” says Chrom, standing to meet eye to eye. “You seem troubled, is there something I can help you with?”

Nodding, the war monk nods his head in the direction of their daughters. “Perhaps. I am more conflicted than anything.”

“About our daughters?” muses the great lord, eying his youngest who hardly has a distance away from Libra’s. Watching as the dark flier places her hand on the hero’s arm, whispering something and then suddenly putting space between the two “What about them?”

The man stiffens, swallowing. “May we move elsewhere? I do not think your daughter will appreciate your reaction.” Turning, Libra makes way for a nearby tent, offering a gesture to the correct direction. “I fear for the worst.”

“I am not following,” mumbles Chrom who quickly stumbles after the blond. “Is there something Cynthia and Severa aren’t sharing with us?”

“Precisely.” Libra says, inviting the great lord into his and Cordelia’s tent. The red head sits at a table, with several books surrounding her. Upon entry, she lifts her head and shoots Chrom a smile.

“Hello, captain!” she calls, her smile not quite meeting her eyes. It’s not long until they find Libra, and a certain lovestruck look takes over. “Hello, love.”

Libra exchanges the same look. “I have brought milord here to share the -- _ahem_ , news.”

A playful look later and Cordelia’s back to reading her books.

 

* * *

 

Chrom bursts into their tent, with a mix of emotions and eyes his wife who plays a simple game with Lucina. “Sumia,” he grunts, taking a seat beside his wife while Lucina eyes him curiously. It takes him until now to notice the young tactician seated next to her. “... _Morgan_.”

“Good day, milord.” he says evenly, offering a pleasant smile. Chrom can’t find it in himself to be angry at the boy. “Milady invited me to join her and Lucina to a game. Would you like to join?”

“Please,” Sumia begins, offering her bright smile. “You don’t need to use such honorifics, dear. You can address me by my name.”

Morgan replies with only a smile and adjusts his gaze back to Chrom, who nervously sighs and takes Sumia’s hand in his own. “I was hoping to find you alone.” he says, tilting his head to the future children, he mutters softly. “I’d rather they not hear this.”

Lucina raises a brow. “Father,” she speaks calmly. “If I am correct, then what you are about to say I already know about. Morgan too.”

Chrom’s frown only remains for a moment. “So you too know about Cynthia’s… _relationship_?”

“But of course, father,” Lucina says with a certain cheer, flipping a card over on the table to which Morgan gasps at. A sly smirk later, she continues. “I knew _of_ it before we traveled back in time, as I was the only one Cynthia was able to confide in.”

“What is this about Cynthia?” Sumia finally questions, reaching a hand to place a card on top of another. “Is she courting someone?”

“You could say that,” mutters the great lord, watching as Morgan makes a terrible attempt to keep up with the two royalty. “I was just told of this from Libra--”

Sumia purses her lips for a moment, before slamming her hand down on a pile of cards just before Lucina could. “Libra? So this is about Severa as-- _oh_.” the dark flier stops in her place, quickly putting the pieces together. “She’s with Severa?”

Lucina watches with worrisome eyes, unsure of how her parents we’re taking the news. Unbeknown to Chrom, the young taciciain next to her places a hand on her thigh in an attempt to ease her nerves. She replies with a smile before claiming the cards as her own.

“Yes love,” he says, waiting for a response.

There’s a long pause, and both the great lord and Lucina are fearing for the worst. However, once she smiles and lets out a breath, Sumia giggles and places a kiss on Chrom’s cheek. “I’m happy for her! I should bake a pie for the two of them!”

Chrom doesn’t want to share the news about Libra finding Cynthia sitting on Severa’s face.

 

* * *

 

“Chrom!”

The great lord is hardly able to hear his name over the shouts and battle cries. His legs ache from the day-long battle, and he can’t help but worry what shape the rest of the shepherds are in. The last time he saw, Frederick took a deadly wound to the arm and Robin didn’t get the choice to see him off.

With a long breath, Chrom pulls his sword arm back and lunges it forward. Proceeding to pull the legendary blade out of the risen’s stomach, he gazes over his shoulder at his wife who’s barreling her way over.

His lips are about to speak her name, but fall short as he witnesses her pegasus take an arrow. Fear begins to grow as he watches the winged beast fall, rider with it. Her cry hits his ears at once, and he’s moving at a speed he didn’t know he was capable of.

“Sumia!” he roars, slashing Falchion right through the archer. Stepping on the risen, he brushes past a half dazed Morgan, who’s only standing thanks to Lucina. On any other occasion, he’d stop at the sight and request space between the two, but his mind is far too occupied.

Her pegasus whines in pain, and he stops at once in front of it. Petting her front leg, he moves his hand to her main and whispers softly to her.

“Chro--” the dark flier’s voice is cut off, as she’s now coughing. He helps her from getting from underneath the fallen pegasus. She gasps from the movement, and a short yell follows after it. “Agh..! My leg!”

Eyes softening, he refuses to let go of her hand. “It’s alright love, I’ll get Lissa here!”

 

* * *

 

“Mother!” Lucina enters at once, with Morgan following not too far behind. Worry fills her cobalt eyes as she nods at Chrom. “I just heard about your injury! Are you alright?”

“Of course,” replies Sumia with a gentle smile. “Though, I’d _love_ to leave this bed.”

“Which you won’t, Sumia. Lissa _and_ Libra sai--”

“I know what they said,” cuts off the brunette, a frown present on her lips. She directs her attention back to her daughter, who takes a seat at the edge of her bed. Morgan, who greets Chrom with a smile, remains standing. “I thought your father would have told you about my condition.”

“I wasn’t able to see him either until just now --” turning her head, Lucina flashes him a brief smile. “Good day, father.”

“Hello, Lucina.” he manages. He’s torn between staring adoringly at his wife, or giving the young tactician the stink eye.

Morgan places a hand on Lucina’s shoulder, and Chrom swears his eyes bulge out of his head. “I am glad that you’re doing well, Sumia.”

“Thank you, Morgan.” Smile meeting her eyes, the soon-to-be queen shifts her gaze to the dark haired boy. “I appreciate it.”

Mumbling to himself, Chrom can’t help but smile at his manners.

 

* * *

 

It’s not until a week later that Sumia’s finally free of her bed rest. Not until a week later that Sumia is back to her normal duties; taking care of her now healed pegasus, baking pies for the shepherds, and training extra hard to catch back up.

Chrom naturally worries at first. He fears that she’s going to wear herself out too fast, and she’ll be right back at square one. But she insists she’s fine, and for extra measure, kisses him in public much to his embarrassment.

Four days later of that, they are approached by an uncharacteristically uneasy Morgan. One who’s unable to meet either of their eyes and fumbles with something behind his back. Sumia at once eases his nerves, and he’s soon back to his cheerful self.

“I am here to ask for your blessings,” he says finally, after they’ve had their tea and snacked at their slices of pie. His back is straight and the worry is prominent once again. “For your daughter’s hand in marriage.”

Chrom nearly spits out his tea, but holds his composure. “You mean Lucina?”

“Aye, milord.” Morgan replies. “She is the one who’s captured my heart.”

Sumia leans forward, cupping her hands together and offering the tactician a warm smile. “That’s very brave of you to be asking this, Morgan. You must really care about her.”

Morgan meets her smile with his own. “I’d hate to see her hurt, or even suffer with emotional pain. I wish to only bring her happiness and protect her with my own life.”

Chrom falls silent, eyes resting on the boy in front of him. It suddenly comes crashing on him as if he should have seen it months ago. “Morgan,” he starts, placing a hand on top of Sumia’s. “Will you be the one that’ll take care of her on both her good and bad days?”

“Yes, milord.”

There’s a smile growing. “Then you have my blessing.”

 

* * *

 

Grima is slain by none other than Robin herself.

Troubled at the thought, Chrom spends the first few nights regretfully staring out his window in hopes that she’ll appear. Sumia does the same each night, approaching him the same, with her hands creeping up his bicep as she rests her head against his chest. Always careful to avoid his new wound.

“Love come,” she coos into the cotton of his nightshirt. “You must rest.”

He can’t put away the frown that rests on his face. “But what if she doesn’t come back, Sumia? Did I let her make the wrong choice?”

Sighing, Sumia wraps her arms around him and buries her face further into his chest. “Chrom, she stopped the fell dragon from ever returning.” The way his chest rises and falls is relaxing, nearly putting her to sleep. “She made a heroic move, that saved the future of everyone.”

“For Lucina and Cynthia,” he says, gradually moving his hands to her back. He didn’t realize how much he missed these quiet moments until now. “And all of the other children. We -- _Robin_ saved them from any despair.”

“We did too,” Sumia retrots, looking up at him with a pout. “It was a group effort, love.”

He wants to believe her.

 

* * *

 

Cynthia and Lucina speak of their departures early one morning, when it’s just the five of them settled in the dining room. Sumia feeds young Lucina diligently, listening to their words as Chrom wears a frown.

“Must you go? he asks, finding it hard to believe that his daughters are so eager to leave. “Surely this isn’t something you two have to do.”

Lucina speaks, placing her silverware down gently. “We do not belong in this world, Father. We have altered the future enough, should we stay any longer, Gods know what’ll change.”

“Yeah!” Chimes in the younger princess, her not so much paying attention to dining manners. “‘Sides, it’s only a matter of time before younger me is around! It won’t be like you two will have the time for us.”

Chrom chose to ignore the first part of Cynthia’s statement. Sumia laughs instead, giving her daughters an endearing look. “We love both of you dearly girls. It’ll not be easy for myself or your father to know the two of you are out there alone.”

“I think we’ve proved we’re capable of handling ourselves.” Lucina says, but doesn’t hide the solemn expression that resides on her face. It’s well known that the two princesses are very capable of clearing their way through a horde of risen. “You won’t have to worry about us.”

“And where will you be going?” Chrom asks finally, sitting back in his chair. “Despite the war being over, there are still lingering threats. Some of risen, some of remaining Plegian foes who still hold loyal to their country.”

Cynthia pouts, drops her elbows on the table (much to the dismay of the nearby maids) and places her head in her hands. “I have to become a hero!” she says, voice firm and Chrom fights back a smile. “Knowing that there’s still danger out there means there are people to save!”

“I will be traveling with Morgan,” adds Lucina moments later. She makes eye contact with her father and continues. “There are places he wishes to travel, far north of Ylisse. Some places I too wish to visit. We will not be meddling anymore in the affairs of ou- pardon, your country.”

Blowing a raspberry at her older sister, Cynthia grins. “ _I_ won’t be alone either, in case you were wondering.”

Chrom looks ready to object both his daughter’s ideas, but with one look at his wife, who seems so at ease, he disregards that thought. “I expect occasional letters,” he says firmly, watching their eyes light up. “You _are_ my daughters, from the future or not, and I refuse to let the two of you walk out of me and your mother’s lives so easily.”

Little Lucina giggles, reaching out to her older self who pauses momentarily. A quick breath later, and she reaches her pinky out for her to hold. “This is still surreal. I’m happy she’ll never have to live a life of pain alike Cynthia and I.”

“We are too, love.”

 

* * *

 

“Daddy?”

Chrom opens one eye to gaze upon his giggling daughter who holds a toy sword in her right hand. His breath catches for only a moment and he makes himself smile and sit up. “Yes, Lucina?”

She steps gracefully, light on her feet and he wonders if she’s been watching her mother walk. “Did I win?” she muses, kneeling next to him. “Because you’re on the ground an’ Mr. Frederick says --”

“Yes, you won.” he laughs, and gives her hair a brief ruffling, much to her dismay. Unbeknown to the Exalt, but her aunt worked _very_ hard on her hair. He doesn’t see a single difference. “You did very well today.”

Gushing with excitement, Lucina drops her sword at once and wraps her arms around his neck. Her hair, the same shade of blue as his own, finds its way into his mouth and he attempts to cough it out. “Thanks, daddy!”

“There you two are.”

Chrom looks up with once, with his daughter quickly following his gaze. “Sumia, love.”

“I see Lucina won today,” she says, adjusting her arms for their other daughter to turn. A smile flourishes over her face, and she makes grabby hands to her ‘worn out’ father, who happily accepts his daughter into his arms. “Cynthia’s been waiting to see you.”

Lucina’s smile fails to fade away, and she proceeds to pick up her toy sword and makes a grand gesture with it. “She has nothing to fear! Her big sister will keep her safe!”

Laughing, Sumia pets her daughter’s head and kneels next to her. “That’s very brave of you, Lucina.” she says soothingly, making eye contact with Chrom. “I’m sure she’ll be very appreciative of that.”

Said girl shifts yet again, glancing between the three of them before letting out a soft giggle. Not even a moment later she pulls her hair free of her pigtails and drops the elastics to the ground. Sumia, who worked so hard to get those in place, decides on not making her defeat audible and instead kisses her husband’s forehead.

“Now, we should be going. It’ll be late soon.” Chrom says, his smile never leaving. Sitting Cynthia on his hip, he reaches a hand down to a slightly jealous Lucina who takes both his and Sumia’s hands. “We _all_ know Frederick won’t be please to see us out here past dusk.”

“Mr. Frederick is really scary.” Lucina mutters under her breath, earning a giggle from Sumia.

As the two find themselves in conversation, Chrom averts his attention to his nearly sleeping daughter who plays idly with his cape. Upon noticing his gaze, Cynthia makes a grand smile and hugs him even tighter. “Love you daddy!”

“I love you too, my Pega Pony Princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> To the end, he'll love her with all his heart.


End file.
